


Being Princess Carried

by YukiChan37



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's real name, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Why did I write this ?? haha, this was nearly NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiChan37/pseuds/YukiChan37
Summary: Discovering 707's stash of disguises and costumes led to mini-photo shoot session involving him being princess carried.





	Being Princess Carried

"Saeyoung, I can't do this any longer." MC shrieked.

"Come on, MC ." 707 whines "All we need right now is to take a photo!"

"Saeyoung , hurry... this is too much..." MC's face was flushed red , as Saeyoung fumbles with his phone trying to tap on the camera app.

How did we end up like this ? Well, it all started out when MC and Luciel decided it was time to clean up all the mess and junk Luciel had in his storage. In the middle of cleaning, Luciel had found the costumes he had used for his past missions. With little persuasion, he managed to get MC to wear some of the costumes for a mini photo shoot session. When MC saw the wedding dress she suddenly had an idea, which led to them being in their current situation. 707 being princess carried by a shaking and unstable MC.  

All of a sudden, Saeyoung's phone screen to shifted away from the camera app and Yoosung's cheery face popped up on the screen. 

"DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER THAT PHONE CALL , SAEYOUNG CHOI!" MC screamed from the top of her lungs. "I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD ON ANY LONGER!" 

"'Oh no." Saeyoung said as he felt himself tipping. Both of them fell on the floor with a loud thud. MC was gasping for air as Saeyoung tried to stand up to reduce his weight on MC's body.

"Well, that wasn't that bad right, MC?" Saeyoung laughed nervously as he saw MC glaring at him.

"It was so bad, I look horrendous now and we didn't manage to get a photo!" MC whined pointing at her absolutely red face with beads of sweat raining down the side of her face. Saeyoung took some of the lacy fabric from the wedding dress he was wearing and wiped MC's sweat while she pouted at him. All Saeyoung and MC wanted was to have a photo of Saeyoung being princess carried.

"We can try it again , if you want!" Saeyoung said excitedly 

"My arms are so tired though." MC grumbled as she wrapped her arms around Saeyoung's waist as she placed her chin on his shoulder. MC felt a shiver run down her spine as Saeyoung leaned next to her ear and whispered "Well, I think you look way hotter like this, being drenched in my tuxedo." 

MC blushed furiously and buried her face into his chest. Saeyoung chuckled as he caressed MC's brown hair and land a light feathery kiss on the top of her head. MC looked up at Saeyoung lovingly. This cause Saeyoung to blush slightly at how cute she was. He sprinkled light kisses on her face as his sweet and loving side begin to show

Suddenly, loud banging could be heard on the door.

"707 , PLEASE GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR HONEY BUDDHA CHIPS!!! I RAN OUT!!!" Yoosung's cries vibrated through the doors. MC laughed at 707's sulky expression, he was not happy that he was being rudely interrupted. The cogs and screws in his mind begin to work on devious ways to get back at Yoosung, most of them included the idea of hacking into his LOLOL account....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this piece! Thank you for taking your time to read this, comments and kudos are warmly welcomed! Feel free to suggest and ideas. ^_^


End file.
